Say My Name
by AngelMarie12
Summary: [Yu Yu Hakusho] Yusuke x Reader x Keiko Listen to this: /watch?v XyfyDBj-ZIw while reading the first chapter. If you don't like it, it's up to you! BTW, I've had this on my mind ever since I read this: /s/7715647/3/Moonlight-Confessions And listening to the song. Please enjoy, or not. This'll give you feels, I think.
1. Author's Note

This was originally from Wattpad: story/72611798-say-my-name

Wattpad: user/LazyFanGirllll  
deviantART:  
Quotev: 29624823

This was also inspired by a song: Say My Name by Destiny's Child

If I don't update here, check out my Wattpad version! Maybe I'm updating a lot of times there.

I'll need your support. I haven't seen a good comment or review on my works... I think they thought I'm gone... :(

 ** _Aaaaanyways,_**

Have fun reading!  
In other words, Enjoy Reading!


	2. Confessions & Heartbreaks

_**He just had to pick her... when he knows that I'm better.**_

* * *

I'd always look up to him... train with him... and then _her_.

 _She was the one._ I didn't realize that, until now. I just gave up my love for Yusuke. I knew that she was better.

 _Keiko_. An Asian beauty, and has a smart personality.

I was _different_. I was into **male** things, while she was into **female** things.

I could name almost everything different about us 2.

I asked Yusuke to meet me at a small hill. I had to tell him. _**I love him**_. I hope Keiko would understand.

* * *

"I'm here.", a tough male voice said. And there was Yusuke, in all his hot glory **\- I mean** , anyways! I slightly blush; good thing he didn't notice. As he walks up to me, I look away and grab both of his hands.

Which were surprisingly soft!

I look at him with a gleaming face, ready to ask him out.

"Y-Yusuke, I- I like you... _More than friends._ ", I whispered. As he didn't respond, my mind _**exploded**_ with reasons; ' _He didn't like me, after all._ ', ' _I'm just an ordinary girl. Of course he wouldn't like me!_ ', and _**a good thought**_. ' _I hope he loves me more than her._ '. I lean on him, closing my eyes at the process. He leans in slightly, with a smile.

' _ **I knew it. He loves me.**_ ', I thought. I lean in slightly faster with a sunny face, closing the space between us.

Until, Keiko surprisingly walks in the situation, with an angry blushing-in-anger face. As she saw you holding hands with Yusuke and kissing him, her eyes widened. My eyes widened, also, and I immediately pull away and stare at her with a surprised sad face.

"I-I d-didn't-!", I tried to reason, but she cut me off.

"Yusuke, I-I thought you...", she stares at Yusuke with a face of regret. "I thought you loved me...", she added. I let go of his hands, and look down with a startled face.

I start to walk away; Keiko does the same, but Yusuke puts his hands on our shoulders, stopping us.

"I-I...", he stuttered. You thought, ' _He's not the type of guy that just apologizes. It's not him._ '.

Keiko turned around to me and slaps me. Keiko then kisses Yusuke on the lips, me staring with a surprised face; my hand on my cheek.

 _ **I ran away with a heavy heart.**_

* * *

I walk around the street with a depressed and exhausted face. I then pass by the Minamino residence, staring for a while.

I then thought; ' _Hm. I shouldn't bring Kurama into this situation..._ '. I sighed, and walked away for miles with depression. As bad thoughts raided my mind, I then brought out my ear phones and iPhone™, and then listened to a song that suits my current situation.

I sigh. ' _Walking around the street at 1 AM? I'm getting crazy...', I thought_. I then walk past a couple; which looks like they were dating. **They had their happy faces on, but I had the total opposite.**

I sigh again; they look so happy. Maybe I'm just too young to go out.

I then walk up the stairs to Genkai's temple; ' _I wanna train, I don't feel like wasting tears today.'_ , I thought. I felt _**anger**_ rising up my chest, my small spirit energy waiting for me to release.


	3. Just a Dream?

WARNING: A _LITTLE TOO SEXUAL_ FOR KIDS...

EVEN THE VIDEO IS NOT FOR KIDS...

DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU...

[A/N: when I wrote this I cringed. I don't write half-lemons that often T^T]

* * *

You let out a breathy moan in both pain and pleasure as Yusuke bites and licks your neck; passionately.

He looks at you with a lustful face; enough to make you a little _entertained_.

He takes your shirt off; along with your bra, smirking on your blushing face. You stutter shyly, as he goes lower.

He sucks the pink buds that rests on your breasts. You turn your head in the other way, growling in both pleasure and anger.

You were angry that he was _too slow_. You just want to do it already.

"H-Hurry.. up..!", you whispered, scowling. Yusuke stops at what he was doing to look at your blushing angry face, that made him a _little... heehee~_.

He then licks the other bud; making you squirm under him in pleasure. You let out another breathy moan, along with a growl.

"C-Come on...! J-Just get ins-inside..!", you let out a breathy moan once more. He gets _lower.. lower... and lower..._

' **RRRRRing! RRRRRing!** ' Until a ringing sound interrupts your 'moment'. You groan in response, and wake up.

"D-Damn it...", you mutter. You sit up slowly, scratching your head in annoyance.

' _And it was already getting heated..._ ', you thought. You sigh.

' _I really hate Mondays..._ ', you thought. You get up and get ready for another hellish 5 days of school.


	4. I'm Not Too Late, Am I?

I stand on a hill with Yusuke; kissing, and all...  
While Keiko stands there with an undoubtedly priceless expression. Well, to me.

I smirk as we both pull away. I then confess; until Keiko steals him from me. She just kisses him instead, dragging him to somewhere with her alone.

I stand there with a dumbfounded expression; unable to move.

Paralyzed.

Watching them from afar with a sour expression gave my chills; making me want to barge in and embarrass Keiko and all this and that...

 _ **Then everything went white.**_

I was still standing, but near the hill. I stare at the hill; to see Keiko and Yusuke get married.  
My eyes widened; " _ **I... was too late.**_ "

I get down on my knees; Keiko noticing me. She smirks and kisses Yusuke.  
Then they had kids.

I couldn't take it anymore, screaming there.

 _ **"Y-YUSUKE!"**_

Then, I woke up; mostly jolt awake.  
I then took on my surroundings to see that I'm at home; where I live, of course.

I sat there on my bed with a sad expression; tears going down my cheeks and falling to my lap.

I then look at what time it is; 1 AM. The time when I walk to the streets two nights before with a heavy, depressed heart.

I sit still and cry; 'I've got to tell Yusuke or else...',

'It'll be too late...' _._

 _ **Then, everything went white.**_

 _The marriage event appears once more, until..._

 **'RRRRRing! RRRRRing!'**

I then woke up; jolt awake. Took on my surroundings.

I then touch my cheek; to feel it wet.

"R-Reality..?", I say. I then laugh; relieved.

"So, it was just a _nightmare_..."

Little did I know, it was a vision from the future; warning me.


	5. Demons & Lights

You were walking home; after school, of course! You haven't apologized/confessed to Yusuke yet, although you will tomorrow.

You then went to a shortcut back home; you felt quite exhausted today, at school.

' _Shortcuts are heaven~...'_ , you thought. Then, you heard some rustling somewhere and a scream.

' _W-What was that?_ ', you thought. Your eyes widened for a second, then went back to normal.

You then got on your spying stance; looking at the situation.

Your eyes widened at the sight; a bloody beaten girl you knew from school.  
You gasp; accidentally. The monster heard it, then walked towards the noise; in other words, _you_.

' _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit-_ ' kept repeating in your mind. You tried to find a hiding spot; but it was too late. The monster spotted you.

"Shit!", you cussed. The monster chuckled, seeing your slightly shaking form.

The monster went to the girl he tortured before and went back to hitting her.

You then balled your fists in anger; why won't he just take you?!

You then randomly yell, running to the monster; ready to fight.  
Well, although it wasn't your plan.

I guess your body has a mind of its own.

"You" punch the monster at the back hard, then you gained your senses.

You shake in fear, to see the girl trying to save you.  
You then look at her and you shook your head; signaling for her to run.

She did, but you were caught by the demon.

He licked his lips, looking at you like you were a delicious fried chicken leg.  
[A/N: I admit, that _is_ very delicious... ]

I guessed right; your body does have a mind of its own.

A weird light was formed around you and you then grimaced in anger.  
Your eyebrow twitched; then a weapon appears in your hands.

It seems that you've produced it yourself with the light.

You had no choice but to hit the bastard. You did, but it flew it away and it hit a nearby wall; immediately killing him.

Your eyes widened in realization; you've _killed._

You then heard a chuckle from nearby. You ignore it, and stare at your weapon.

It was a tomahawk.

You then look behind you; where the chuckling was.

"Shuichi?"


End file.
